That's My Leek You're Licking
by fenchfletcher
Summary: My first attempt at writing fanfiction. I'm aware that it's short, and in the future I hope to write longer stories.
That s My Leek You re Licking! By Fenchfletcher

WARNING! This story contains suggestive themes! Just so you know

It was a clear day, not a cloud in the sky. Farfetch d was lazing in the water, paddling his feet a bit to keep himself from floating too far down stream, his leek tucked neatly behind his wing. The pleasant weather was just right to dose a bit. The sun was warm, the water, nice and cool. This day couldn t be any more perfect.

As Farfetch d snoozed on the river, a Lickitung picking berries from a bush nearby was also enjoying the calm weather. He was enjoying the fresh air, the sweet, ripe pecha berries, the scenery, and the sound of the starly and pidgeotto singing in a tree somewhere not far from here. A Ledyba flew out from between the leaves, startling Lickitung, and causing him to drop the berries he d been collecting.

Lickitung yelled out in surprise from the bug s appearance, and the commotion caused Farfetch d to wake up from his pleasant nap. Farfetch d looked over angrily at where the noise was coming from, and flew over towards Lickitung to see why he was so upset. When Lickitung saw Farfetch d, he pointed at the Ledyba, then at the bushes. Farfetch d understood, and went over to ledyba.

Ledyba looked at Farfetch d, then tried to dodge the leek that came crashing down on its head. It then flew away in a hurry, a bump already forming on its head. Without warning, Lickitung came up behind Farfetch d and gave him a hug of gratitude, however, he got hit by Farfetch d from surprise.

After Farfetch d realized what he d done, he hugged Lickitung asking for forgiveness. Lickitung hugged him back, and then looked at him playfully, sticking his tongue out.

Farfetch d looked confused, so Lickitung licked Farfetch d under his stomach, and Farfetch d understood. He led Lickitung back to his home, and old Bidoof damn that had been abandoned for a while now. Once there, Farfetch d set his leek down by the entrance, and looked at Lickitung.

Lickitung waited patiently for Farfetch d to get settled down. Farfetch d let Lickitung know he was ready by rubbing his own crotch with his wing until he was erect, then he bucked his hips once and kept them in place, allowing Lickitung access to his penis.

Lickitung wrapped his long tongue around Farfetch ds length, causing Farfetch d to lose his balance and fall onto his back. Lickitung walked over to Farfetch d and put Farfetch ds penis in his mouth, sucking it eagerly, using his hand to fondle his own penis.

Lickitung sucked Farfetch ds cock until he felt the warm cum sliding down his throat, then he released the cock in his maw. He then forced Farfetch d to spread his legs before getting on top of the bird, prodding his anus with the tip of his erect cock. Farfetch d looked up at Lickitung and nodded slowly, giving him the signal to keep going.

Lickitung forced his length deep into Farfetch d while using his tongue to stimulate Farfetch ds penis. He thrusted gently against Farfetch d, rubbing the bird s chest with his hands, and caressing his cock with his tongue. Farfetch d murred softly under Lickitung s gentle massage, his penis throbbing wantingly.

Lickitung soon started humping Farfetch d quickly, ready to release his load into Farfetch d. He thrust one final time and felt his cum go deep into Farfetch d, and he finally pulled out. He then turned his back to Farfetch d, revealing an eager anus wanting to be filled. Farfetch d immediately took the invitation and mounted Lickitung, thrusting his cock into Lickitung s big pink ass.

Lickitung felt his body shaking in anticipation as Farfetch d humped vigorously against him. It didn t take long for the bird to spread his seed inside Lickitung s anus. And once he did, Farfetch d slid off Lickitung, lying exhausted on the floor beside him. Lickitung decided to lie next to him in a warm embrace.

The two of them cuddled for a while, listening to the night, not even wondering how long they d been there. They just enjoyed the peace of the night together, hearing the Hoothoot and Noctowl outside, the Politoad in the water singing their nightly tunes. The night couldn t have been more perfect as the two slept side by side. 


End file.
